Jurassic Park 1½
Jurassic Park 1½ is a sequel to the Jurassic Park films. Plot Eccentric dinosaur enthusiast Millie Hammond (Selena Gomez), junior CEO of InGen and daughter of John Hammond, has recently recreated Jurassic Park: the futuristic theme park populated with dinosaurs cloned from their DNA and taken from fossilized mosquitoes preserved in amber. The park is situated on Isla Nublar, an island 87 miles north-west of Costa Rica; for security purposes, the island is surrounded by fifty miles of electric fence, and to prevent uncontrollable breeding, the dinosaurs have had their chromosomes altered to make them all female. As an additional precaution the animals cannot produce lysine, the building block for protein in the body, thus requiring regular dietary supplements. After an incident in the park where a worker is fatally attacked by a Velociraptor, Hammond's investors and their dinosaur paleontologist Cyril G. Benson (Paul Williams) request two experts sign-off on the island for the benefit of health and safety. Hammond invites Weird Al Yankovic and the real Dr. Brachio (John Cena) along with Dr. Belle Johnson (Jessica Harper), a mathematician, and Hammond's two nephews—Larry Jones (Patrick Waburton) and Irving Jones (Diedrich Bader)—to Jurassic Park in order to convince Benson and the investors the park is safe. The group is sent into the park as part of a safari experience to observe most of the animals. Hammond, meanwhile, observes his guests along with Head Technician Marvin (Ben Stiller) and his anxious janitor warden, Booster (Tom Kenny). However, the head computer programmer, Grace Nedry (Aileen Quinn), is in the employ of InGen, a corporate rival of BioSyn, and has been paid a substantial sum of money to return fertilized dinosaur embryos. During her return, Nedry deactivates the park's security system, allowing her easy access to the embryo storage. However, she also deactivates the security fences so she can escape the compound. The rest of the group, who have been stranded in the park due to the system shutdown, are attacked by the Tyrannosaurus that escapes from its paddock, wounding Belle and Cyril G. Benson. Weird Al manages to escape with Irving and Larry. Elsewhere, Nedry returns with the embryos, but her Jeep gets stuck during her return. While trying to winch it out, Nedry encounters a Dilophosaurus that attacks her, but lets her winch the jeep and get back to Hammond. The returned embryos, hidden inside a shaving cream can, is found in rainwater and mud that washes the can up. Unable to decipher Nedry's code to reactivate the security fences, Hammond recommends a total reboot of the park's systems. She, along with Brachio, Marvin, Booster and Johnson, shut down the park's system and retreat to the emergency bunker, from where Marvin heads to the maintenance compound to reboot the system. When he does return, Booster and Brachio head for the compound; on the way, they pass the Velociraptor paddock (whose fence was shut off by Nedry but was affected by the park-wide shutdown) and discover they have escaped. At the same time, Weird Al and the children discover a nest full of hatched eggs, indicating the dinosaurs are breeding on their own. Weird Al theorizes this is due to using frog DNA to fill in gaps in the dinosaur DNA sequence, as some frogs are able to change their gender in a single-sex environment. When they discover that all of the Jurassic Park staff have been suborned by Lewis Dodgson, they flee in Weird Al's robot. Lewis sends his victims to destroy them, using Jurassic Park's entire arsenal. When one of his men plant a bomb on the robot, they use the Creepy Crawler Jeep #13 to escape, just as Weird Al's craft explodes and Lewis leaves laughing. They arrive in Lewis's home base, narrowly escaping the defensive "seeker drones". They crash-land the Creepy Crawler Jeep, which is mistaken by Dennis Nedry for a weather balloon. There, Weird Al insists on finishing the mission, alone. When they start to argue over who gets a nose ring, Weird Al orders them to leave him. As Booster and Brachio proceed to the maintenance compound, Brachio realizes they are being hunted by the raptors. The pair split up; Brachio goes after the raptors, while Booster heads for the maintenance shed. He manages to reactivate the park's systems (narrowly escaping a raptor hiding inside the shed, which has dismembered Ray Arnold). Inadvertently at the same time, Larry, Irving and Weird Al climb the electrified fence out of the park's animal zone and Larry is nearly killed upon the reactivation of the electricity. Meanwhile, Brachio is ambushed by a raptor, but Brachio has escaped and the raptor was just fighting a balloon. Weird Al and the kids head for the visitor's center; he leaves the kids alone in the kitchen while he reunites with Brachio and the others. The kids find that the same two raptors have entered the center, but they are able to evade them, reuniting with Weird Al and Belle. Irving is able to assist getting the park's security systems working from the control room. Booster contacts Hammond and tells her to call the mainland for rescue, but the two raptors find the group and attack. The group flees, only to be cornered in the entrance hall by the raptors, who prepare to strike. However, the T. rex breaks into the hall and attacks one of the raptors with its jaws, killing it. The second raptor charges the T. rex. Weird Al, Belle and the kids run for safety while the T. rex and raptor are fighting and are rescued by Brachio, Cyril, Nedry, Marvin and Hammond, who have fled the emergency bunker in a Jeep. Weird Al tells Hammond she will not endorse Jurassic Park, a decision with which Hammond agrees. Meanwhile, inside, the T. rex grabs the raptor in its jaws and then crushes and kills it. The group reaches the helipad, where they are evacuated from the island. As their helicopter flies across the ocean back to the mainland, Belle watches a flock of pelicans fly past, a reminder of the connection between birds and dinosaurs. Weird Al shows everyone his music video of Jurassic Park.